Lauren
by MegFlame
Summary: Jade starts to show her softer side but only to her little sister, Lauren. We starts to go more into Jade's family life and how that's going to affect her school life.
1. HA Auditions

Lauren

_It's Friday and we've got one more month till school starts again, ugh. Normally at 8am I'd still be in bed, preparing to yell and scream at anyone who tried to wake me. But today it's not the case; it's Lauren's audition for Hollywood Art's. Beck should be coming to take us both there at 9, better check she's up._

Jade slips out of bed lazily, yawning and stretching so the blood rushes around her body to get her limps working properly. She rubs her eyes as she stakes out of her room, almost hitting the wall instead of going through the doorway, luckily only thing that's gets hit was her elbow. She walks to Lauren's room opening the door to find Lauren on her bed jumping completely fully dressed. Lauren's looks up at Jade as she walked into her room, a giant grin on her face, her soft brown hair tied up in a ponytail, it bobbed about as she bounces. Jade throw a tried grin at her, before walking back out of her room and back into her own calm and black world, well her room anyway. Even through Lauren was her sister they were different, not Cat and Jade different but almost. Lauren hates pink just as much as Jade, she'd wear it when their mother made her mostly because she's afraid what might happen if she says no. Lauren loves light colours, pretty soft purples and blues along with strong deep reds and cold blacks but only when in a bad mood, which for Lauren it would take a lot.

Little over an hour later, Beck pulls up in his crimson red truck, smiling like normal. He gets out of his car and sees Jade and Lauren who are waiting in front of the house, Jade in black skinny jeans, red shirt and black jacket with combat boots, Lauren in denim short, white Hollister t-shirt and white converses that sparkled with studs. He walks towards them and softly kissed Jade, putting his arm behind her waist and pulling her towards him slightly. Lauren stood next to her and pretending to throw up. Beck noticed from the corner of his eye and chuckled; he ruffled Lauren's hair and grinned.

'How's it going, kiddo?' Keeping the grin on his face.

Lauren flattened her hair and smiled softly, 'I'm fine… well I was until you to kissed now I'm want to barf.'

Jade shook her head before smiling, 'well wait till you're older and you get a boyfriend, I'll be teasing you sooo badly.' She smirked. Lauren glared at her. If there was one thing they had in common it's that they both could glare. Jade laughed and gently took her wrist and pulled her to the car. Beck walked to the driver's seat and climbed in the car. Jade got in and let Lauren sit on her knee, she pulled the seat beat over them and clicked it in, ignoring Lauren protests.

* * *

><p><em>The half an hour road trip with Miss bounce-a-lot and Captain sane was… interesting. Beck and Lauren chatted about her audition and what she was planning on doing for it. I think he listened but he might have done it to get into Lauren's good books, she can be judgemental when it comes to the guys I date, if she doesn't like them I get rid of them, what can I say we're a package deal. I only caught bits of their conversation, not taking much interest in, I only stared out the window. Once we arrived at HA the nerves kicked in for Lauren. Once we all got out of the cars, she started to shake. She said it was cold but I know her well enough to know it wasn't. She stood outside the school's doors and looked up at it, fear ran through her eyes. Beck went to find a better parking spot and said that he would catch up. She stood looking at the doors for a few minutes, lost in her thoughts until I gently took her hold of her shaking hand and softly smiled down at her. She looked up at me, smiled nervously back then let me lead her through the doors, she didn't relax but she calmed slightly with me there.<em>

As Jade lead her through to the auditorium, more people started to appear. Once they found seats slightly away from the other people, she did finally start to relax she hummed a song too low for Jade to know what it was. Jade still hadn't let go of Lauren's hand, to keep Lauren calm and herself calm. Beck strolled in a few moments after Lauren and Jade found seats. Jade looks up at him and smiles softly. Lauren carried on looking in front of them not noticing Beck. Lane walked over to Beck and Jade.

'Hey guys, how are you today?'

Beck looked up and smiles. 'Yeah were fine thanks Lane, How are everyone's auditions going?'

'Alright I think I'm not in the judgement panel, luckily…. But the principle is, along with Sikowitz, the dance teacher and the music teacher' Lane smiled softly, and then his head turned to Lauren. 'And you must be Miss Lauren, Jade's sister'

Lauren lifted her head to look at Lane and smiled shyly before looked back into the distance. Jade gently squeezed her hand. Lane looked at Beck, confused. Beck mouthed to him 'she's a little nervous.' Lane nodded and smiles softly.

'Well I'll see you kids later then' Lane walked off down the hall not saying another word.

One by one, kids went into the hall and came back out. They waited for two hours in their seats, Beck sat bouncing his leg up and down, and Jade kept listening for their turn, while Lauren continued to shake and played an invisible keyboard on her knee. Final a melon headed man walked out of the door, wearing a strange outfit and his bare feet on the cold tiled floor. Jade's lips tugged slightly seeing her favourite acting teacher.

'West, Lauren'

Jade gently nudge Lauren and she jump in shock. Lauren looked round like a deer caught in head lights trying to look for an escape. Jade gently rubbed her shoulder, calming her down. Lauren breathed out slowly and stood, then walked towards Sikowitz. He smiled down gently at her and motion for her to follow. Lauren looked back at Jade, fear flashed through her eyes, Jade smiles softly and nodded. Lauren nodded back then followed Sikowitz.

Jade sighed softly as Beck grabbed her arm and started to pull her away.

'Beck, where are we going?' Jade asks, annoyed. Beck smirks and continues to pull her up the stairs and into janitor's closet. 'Beck I need to be outside the black box when Lauren's finished her audition.

'Wouldn't you rather see it first-hand' Beck smiles, a small gleam in his eyes as he look up at the air vent in the wall. Beck grins devilishly.

Two wrong turns later and five more bruises they reacted the black box theatre. Beck gently popped the other air vent and laid it on the side of the vent. Jade squished up to him to get a better view.

A desk was parked in front of the stage with five teachers sat behind it. Lauren stood alone on the stage, her hands in front of her and she gently ran her thumb repetitively over her knuckles, looks nervously up at the teachers. The principal asked her a few question, Lauren nodded and answered quietly. Sikowitz stood up and went back stage as a tall, lanky curly hair boy with glass walk on stage push a keyboard on wheels. He pushed in next to Lauren, he walked to her and sniffed her hair. Lauren looked at him, wide eyed and stepped back from him. Sikowitz's loud voice boomed from off-stage.

'Sinjin, leave the girl alone!'

Sinjin looked up quickly and ran off stage. Lauren watched him leave and relaxed slightly; she chewed on the inside of her mouth and played with the hem of her t-shirt, nervously. The teachers smiled at her kindly as she sat down at the keyboard. Sikowitz walk back on stage and over to Lauren, patted her on the shoulder. He looked up and looked straight at Jade, Jade bit her lip as she shrunk back into the air vent trying to hide, hoping not to be seen. Sikowitz looked away not seeming to notice her, he bent down and whispered in Lauren's ear and smiled at her softly, then took his place behind the table with the rest of the teachers. Lauren breathed softly and slowly before starting to play on the keyboard, and started to sing softly and slightly timid. As she continued to play her confidence grew and she got more into the music, hitting each note perfectly with her voice. As the last part came, she closed her eye and her singing beautifully matched the music. As the song came to an end she opened her eyes as her fingers played on the keyboard, softly becoming quiet. When she stopped the teacher broke out into a thunderous applause; Lauren smiled brightly.

Ten minutes later, Lauren came out of the black box theatre, finding Jade standing at the doors, smirking, Beck stood next to her grinning. Lauren ran to Jade and hugged her. Jade's smirk grew into a grin as she hugged her back.

'So I guess it went well then?'

'You know it did, that bare-footed teacher told me you were watching.' Lauren smiled and poked Jade.

Jade shrugged, uncaringly and smiled at Lauren.

_Oh well so Sikowitz saw me, I honestly don't care if I get in trouble. I'm just glad I got to see her sing, but now we have to go home and wait and see if she got in. I'm not normally this happy but hearing Lauren play and sing always made me smile, she's one of the only people I'm not bothered if she sees me smile, everyone else – apart from Beck and Lauren- should fear me, that's how it's meant to be and that's how it's going to stay._

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story so i hope you like it, review it please i'd love to know what you think<strong>

**also the song Lauren sings is 'Shannon LaBrie - Calls me Home'**


	2. Tears, Scars and Blood

_Over the last week, Lauren's been getting up early to check the mail. Each time she checks she'll walk back to her room, disappointed the letter's not there. When it finally came, she had a huge grin on her face that lasted all day, until mom ruined it like normal. Dad's on a business trip… again, so mom is left looking after us or should I say I'm looking after us. Mom's drunk morning, noon and night most days. I have an escape; I've got Beck but what about Lauren? She's just got me and the small hiding space around the house._

Jade walked into the house after spending the afternoon at Beck's RV. She can hear the TV playing in the other room as she walked up the stairs.

'Where've you…. Bin' ?' her mother asked from the bottom of the stairs, swaying from too much alcohol.

Jade seethed, 'Beck's.'

Her mother laugh, 'you're still datin'….. that boy, ha 'm surprised he'd want a…. s...slag like you'

Jade clenched her fist and ignored her mother as she carried on up the stairs. She walked down the hall, to a door at the end, painted white with a small name plate that had multi-coloured strips on it saying 'Lauren's Room'. Jade opened the door and peeked in.

'Hey Lauren, you in here?... it's Jade'

There was no answer which made a rock lay heavy in Jade's stomach. She went farther in to Lauren's and looked around for a bit. After a quick searched she left and walked to her own room, its black walls and black carpet, welcomed her nicely. The walls dotted with butterflies in glass frames, her double bed pushed into one corner and an unimportant window shone a small amount of light into the room. Tiny whimpers came through the window; Jade walked over to the window and looked up onto the room to see two legs dangling off the edge.

'Lauren?'

The legs quickly hide as the whimpering stop. Jade climbed onto her window sill and pulled herself up onto the flat roof. Lauren was curled up into a ball, hiding her face in her lap and her arm wrapped tightly around her. Jade shuffled across to Lauren and gently put her arm around Lauren's shoulder. Lauren through her arm around Jade and cried into her neck. Jade softly patted her back and stroked her hair, not saying anything and just letting Lauren cry. After about ten minutes of Lauren crying Jade softly pulled her away.

'What happened this time?'

Lauren hide her face by looking down and away, she sniff softly. Jade put her hand under Lauren's chin and lifted it up; Lauren's eyebrow had a large cut through it and her lip was busted, along with a soft bruise on the side of her face. Lauren whimpered softly and quickly looked away again, turning her face away from Jade. Jade closed her eye as rage boiled in the pit of her stomach, she breathed gently to calm herself and took out her phone. Lauren looked up at her quickly, her eyes widen and her eyebrows pulled together in fear.

'No Jade! ... Please, please don't tell anyone. I do something bad and this is just a punishment, the marks will fade.' Lauren looked at Jade, her voice pleading with her; Jade nodded. Her jaw tense as she put her phone away, Jade looked off the roof and at the field behind their house. The sun was setting and tiny stars were starting to appear in the sky.

Lauren said softly. 'I love sitting on here, it's always so… peaceful'

Jade smiles down at Lauren, looking to change the subject as she put her arm around Lauren. Lauren looked up at her; her lips pulled into a smile, her eyes were full of weariness and stress.

* * *

><p><em>I CAN'T BELIEVE MOM HIT LAUREN! If she wasn't my mother I hurt her so much… I have to tell someone or do something this has happened for the last time, I need to talk to Beck as soon as possible. But Lauren, she looks so fragile, can't mom see that. I'm not completely bothered about the marks on her face, Lauren's right they will heal but what about the emotion marks, they might not heal so much.<em>

Jade sat on her bed, alone with her phone pressed against her ear as Beck talked to her calmly. Jade had her hand on her forehead as she sighed heavily.

'Beck what am I meant to do? Lauren doesn't want me telling anyone, she doesn't even know I'm telling you this, I can't believe she's done this again'

'Who's done it again?' Beck asked somewhat confused.

'Mom!' jade sighed heavily.

'Your mom's done this before?' Beck asked slightly shocked. Beck was sat in his RV like normal watching TV, he'd turned it down so he could hear Jade better and pay attention to her.

'Yeah she used to do it a lot when we were younger but it stop two years ago I never knew why?'

Beck sighed into the phone 'what you going to do?'

'I don't know yet, I'm going to stay at home more often or bring Lauren with me when I go out' Jade laid down on her bed. 'My dad's come home tomorrow so maybe that will help.'

Beck nodded. 'Yeah maybe.. .'

'I'm going to get some sleep babe. I'll talk to you tomorrow'

'Alright sweetie… love you'

'Love you more' Jade hung up before he could reply. She laid on top of her bed for a while as she thought of how to deal with her mom and Lauren. She rolled over to see Lauren stood in the doorway in her PJ's, the bruises glowing off her pale skin but the cuts on her lip and eyebrow were starting to heal. Lauren stood in the doorway almost scared to walk through it; her feet scuffled as her eye price through her hair that had fallen over her face.

'J-j-jade… c-can I sleep in y-your room t-tonight?' Lauren stuttered though little whimpers. Jade knew she had been crying again which made Jade angrier at her mother; she breathed slowly and looked at Lauren.

'of course hun' Jade smiled as Lauren came pounding over to Jade's bed as if Jade had hundreds of chocolate bars. Lauren jumped onto the end and grinned happily at Jade. She grinned back as she tackled Lauren on the bed, wrapping her arms around Lauren's hips and pulling her back.

'JADEY!' Lauren shrieked as she giggled. Jade smirked and sat Lauren next to her, they both talked for a few hours about anything and everything. It had been awhile since they really talked to each other, most days Jade spent her time at Beck's RV or being at Cat's house, but from now on Lauren was going to come first for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this took so long to write this chapter but what can i say i'm a perfectionest<strong>

**hope you like it and i'd love for people to review**


	3. The Fair

_It's the last day of summer and tomorrow we're all back at Hollywood arts which I suppose I'm cool with but I like spending time with Beck much more. There's a fair in town so all my friends, Vega and the puppet are going which should be good. I'll be dragging Beck onto the fun rides that everyone is normally too scared to go on also Cat is have a big party at her house this afternoon while her parents are away. At least the end of summer will go out with a bang if you know what I mean. Lauren is coming too, she likes all of my friends and they're kind to her probably because if they weren't I pound them all into dust if they weren't but anyway it should be fun… in theory. _

Jade sat in the back of Andre's car with Beck's arm around her shoulders, her head rested in the croak of his neck while he and Andre were talking about boy stuff, none of it interested Jade so she zoned out for a bit. Lauren was sat beside Jade and seemed to be listening to the boy's conversation, though she didn't comment on it herself. They were all heading to Cat's house to pick her up so they all could go to the fair. Andre pulled up outside Cat's house and honked the car horn; Cat flung open the door, closing it behind her and locked it then skipped happily down the drive to the car, she was wearing her normally short and a pink t-shirt with a unicorn on the front. She popped open the passenger car door and hopped into the seat.

'HI!' she squeaked. Andre smiled at Cat. 'Hey lil red'

Lauren looked over the shoulder of Cat's chair and smiled, 'Hi Cat.'

Beck looked over at Cat, 'Hi Cat'

Jade grumbled a 'hi' and snuggled more into Beck, Lauren looked over at Jade and smirked slightly then turned back to Cat. 'So how's the plan for the party going?'

Cat turned to look at Lauren and smiled brightly, 'it's going great! I have streamers all different colours, they look so pretty and later I'm going to blow up some balloons too and put them everywhere…' as Cat continued to blabber on about the party, Jade closed her eyes, resting her head against Beck. Beck looked down at Jade and kissed the side of her head and entwined his fingers in hers. '… Andre's going too sorted out the music, right?' Cat looked at Andre, hopefully. Andre nodded and started the car. 'yeah I'll come over slightly earlier and set it all up' Andre smiled at Cat and he pulled the car away from the curb. Cat clapped happily, still grinning and turned to face forwards, then started to play with her hair, absent-mindedly.

A Short while later they arrived at the fair, while Andre parked the car the other looked for any signs of Tori or Robbie being there. Andre stopped the car and everyone plied out of it. Jade climbed out and put on her shades, she shoved her hand into her purse and pulled out another pair of shades and passed them to Lauren. Lauren took them off Jade and slipped them on. She looked down at Jade purse and smirks. 'Monkey fur?'

Jade smirked and shrugged, entwining her fingers with Beck's again. Beck smiled and looked at Andre. 'You seen Tori or Robbie yet?'

Andre looked round and shrugged, then took out his PearPhone and started to text. Lauren looked into the fair and started to bounce on her toes, eager to going into the fair. Cat looked like she was in her own little world again.

Andre looked up from his phone. 'They said there here, now'. At that moment a car horn sounded, making them all turn round to look at it, as the car stopped in a parking space, both Tori and Robbie with Rex held on Robbie's arm, climbed out of it, neither of them driving. All of the group looked curiously at who was driving. They all let out a quite groan as Tori's older, annoying sister stepped out of the driver's side, as Tori and Robbie made their way over to the group, Jade whispered-yelled at Tori.

'Vega! Why is she here?'

Tori's eyes narrowed and whispered-yelled back, 'I didn't ask her to come she just… came.' Tori looked over at Lauren and said in her normally voice. 'Who's she?'

Jade stood slightly in front of Lauren, protectively. 'She is Lauren. She is my sister.' Tori stood there slightly shocked, 'I didn't know you had a sister?' Jade smirked. 'You don't know a lot of things' Lauren laughed slightly as Trina walked over in her normal diva way. 'hello everybody, I have arrived' she grinned brightly. All of them rolled their eyes, Tori turned to Jade. 'How come I never meet your sister?'

Jade continued to smirk. 'Because like I'd want you to corrupt her'

Tori opened her mouth and frowned, taken back.

'Tori corrupt Jade sister?... I think she's been corrupted enough' everyone turned to look at Rex as he sat proudly on Robbie's as Robbie himself winced and covered Rex's mouth. 'Please be quiet' he whispered to Rex. Jade stepped towards Robbie and Rex 'Be. Quiet. Puppet boy or I'll make you have to sew every limp back onto that stupid puppet, like last time.'

Beck wrapped his arms around Jade and pulled her back. Robbie mumbled quietly 'he's not a puppet' but Jade ignored him and rested against Beck chest. Lauren looked round as everyone stared at Jade and Robbie.

Cat squeaked loudly. 'Oh cotton candy!' She grabbed Lauren's arm as she ran towards the cotton candy stand, near the entrance of the fair. Everyone followed them at their own pace.

As Cat and Lauren got cotton candy they ran back to meet the group at the back of a crowd as a band played loudly. Beck smiled 'hey this song's pretty good, is it ok if we stay and listen to it?'

Jade glared at him, 'no,' she started to walk away, but Lauren quickly grabbed her arm and started to bounce up and down.

'Ooh Jadey can we watch the band please!' she looked up at Jade with her big eyes.

Jade sighed, 'if you don't call me Jadey the rest of the night then yes' Jade gave in. When they got to the front of the crowd that was formed, Jade saw the lead singer wink at Beck. Her cheeks flared with anger, as she balled her fists, while the rest of them danced around her. Cat bounced over to Jade 'Jade, why you so tense?' she looked at her wide-eyed. Jade glared at her, Cat shrugged and bounced over to Lauren and danced with her. The singer hopped down from the stage and walked over to Beck and pushed up on him.

Jade stormed over to the singer and Beck, 'Hey slut, get the hell away from my boyfriend' she screamed over the music. Her eye's full of rage, the gang looked worried at the singer and Beck.

The girl continued to sing and push up against him, Beck stood back, but the girl grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. Jade grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her off Beck, the girl screamed into the microphone and everyone covered their ears.

The girl turned round, 'hey what the hell is your chiz?' Jade grabbed the collar of the girls shirt and pulled her close, 'you push up my boyfriend, and I'm going to kill your career'

The girl sneered and pushed Jade away, causing her to fall over, Jade quickly got up but before she could take a step, Lauren stood in front of her and kicked the singer in her shin.

The singer yelped and hugged her shin 'you know what; I don't need this' she walked away, along with the band. The crowd around them booed Jade grabbed Lauren's arm and pulled her away from the crowd as the group followed.

'What do you think you're playing at?' Jade yelled at Lauren, Lauren looked at her as her eyes filled with water, 'i-i-i…. i-i j-just want t-t-to help-p' Jade opened her mouth and closed it again, she breathed out heavily through her nose. 'I don't need your help'.

'You're going to need some help, young lady' a guy in a suit walked over to the group, 'because you and your friends have cost me my entertainment and now I might be facing a riot'. Only then had the group started to hear the crowd shouting for the band. Jade shrugged 'and…?'

The suit guy walked to her 'and… you're going to help me either find a band or perform yourselves'

Andre walked forward 'err… guys I think I have an idea' he grinned and looked at everyone.

10 minutes later everyone was on stage, Cat, Tori, Robbie and Trina stood at the side watching. As Beck started to play the electric guitar, Andre from the drum kit started to whistle into the microphone. Andre start to beat the drum, Beck stood up to the mic.

'Oh! ... Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

Then aim for my heart

If you feel like

Can take me away, and make it okay

I swear I'll behave'

Lauren was on a laptop, creating some of the music, as Beck continued to sing.

'You wanted control

Sure we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a sh*t

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss til you're drunk

And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger

I got the moves like jagger

I got the mooooooves…like jagger

I don't even try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with the moves like jagger

I got the moves like jagger

I got the mooooooves…like jagger

Baby it's hard

And it feel like you're broken in scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I make you believe

That I've got the key

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here

And it goes like this'

Beck walks over to Jade, smiling as he sings and grabs her hand and pulls her out farther onto the stage. Jade smirks and follows him. He takes off his guitar and passes it to Robbie and Robbie quickly starts to play.

'Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss til you're drunk

And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger

I got the moves like jagger

I got the mooooooves…like jagger

I don't even try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with the moves like jagger

I got the moves like jagger

I got the mooooooves…like jagger'

Jade starts to sing as she looks at Beck, touching his chest.

'You want to know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

But if I share my secret

You gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this'

Jade pushes him away and walks to the edge of the stage, continues to sing.

'So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right

But if I share my secret

You gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this'

Beck smiles and walks over to her and starts to sing.

'And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue' Jade sings next to him 'Take me by the tongue'

'And I'll know you

Kiss til you're drunk

And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger

I got the moves like jagger

I got the mooooooves…like jagger

I don't even try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with the moves like jagger

I got the moves like jagger

I got the mooooooves…like jagger'

The song ends with Andre whistling and Robbie playing the guitar. Everyone broke out into thunderous applause. Cat, Tori and Trina ran out onto the stage, Lauren run over to Jade and hugged her, grinning.

_The fair was great… tell anyone and I'll break all of your fingers. But I enjoyed myself singing with Beck and I'm glad Vega didn't sing with him. In a few hours its Cat's party and it's going to be fuck up man. Cat's brother hooked us up with some booze so at least I can get a buzz on, but I need to make sure Lauren doesn't so it should be fun._

**I know it been awhile coming but i had trouble with this chapter but i have to give credit to a good friend of mine, High On Mariah84 i love you girl :D and i hope you all are ready for a good party hehe**

**also the song is Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera please comment **


	4. Interesting

_Its Cat's party tonight and everyone is excited, even me. Me and Lauren are at Cat's a couple of hours early to get ready. I've already told her no alcohol but she's still arguing but I'll win, I always do._

'No' Jade walked over to her bag at the side of a very pink room, Lauren stormed after her.

'Can't I even have a little?'

Jade searched through her bag not turning round 'No,' she pulled out a dark coloured skirt and a dark purple top then turned to look at Lauren 'what about theses?'

Lauren signed, 'Wonderful, now why can't I drink?'

Jade nodded and laid the clothes on the back of a chair 'because you're too young.' Lauren Laughed 'ha, how old do you think you are? Legal age is 21; you're 17 so in fact you're too young.'

Jade shrugged, 'and you're 14… now that we remember our ages, my answer's still no,' Lauren huffed as Cat skipped in smiling happily, already ready in a frilly pale blue dress. 'All the decorations are up annnndddd... you guys still aren't ready,'

Jade looked at her, a pierced eye-brow raised, 'Cat the party isn't for another 2 hours'

Cat giggled 'I liked to be prepared,' Lauren walked over to Cat 'Cat can I have a drink at the party?' Jade glared at her but Lauren ignored it. Cat frowned and looked at Jade then back to Lauren 'My brother said no one over 16 can drink' Jade smirked as Cat looked sad then her eyes lit up 'you can drink a bit of mine' Cat grinned while Jade pushed her lips out thinking it over then slowly nodded 'fine, but only a sip and when I mean a sip, I mean a sip and that's it!'

Lauren smiled and nodded before heading for the bathroom to get a shower. Cat sat on her bed as Jade continued to look through her bag. Jade sensed Cat's eyes on and turned to look at her 'What?'

Cat looked into Jade's eyes then sharply looked away. Jade frowned slightly then walked over to her and stood in front of her, 'S'up?' Cat shook her head then sighed a little and opened her mouth to speak but closed it. Jade hesitantly put a hand on Cat's shoulder before walking back to her bag, looking for her shoes.

Lauren came back into the room; her brown, damp hair clung to her shoulder and a towel wrapped around her body. She looked round then walked to her clothes that laid on the edge of Cat's bed, she grabbed them with one hand, her other hand keeping hold of the towel. 'Hey Cat, could you help me curl my hair?'

Cat looked at her and grinned 'Sure!' she clapped her hands, excitedly. Jade smiled slightly, and then pulled out her high heels. Lauren nodded and walked back out of the door, Jade shouted after 'shout once you're done in the bathroom, I need a shower too,' Lauren yelled back 'Kay.'

Jade looked over at Cat, who sat twirling her hair, staring out the window. Jade frowned slightly wondering what Cat's think before shrugging, knowing it's probably cupcakes or unicorns. Lauren walked in one or two minutes later wearing leggings and a long red top with her wet hair tied up, Lauren looked at Jade 'bathrooms yours.' Jade glared at her, 'is that my top?' Lauren shrugged 'maybe,' she smirked as she walked over to Cat and poked her arm. Cat jumped, looking at Lauren wide-eyed. Lauren chuckled at Cat's jumpiness 'hair please.'

Cat grinned at her, skipped over to her hair dryer. Jade stood up and walked out of the room, looked over her shoulder at her sister and best friend.

* * *

><p>45 minutes before the party was to start, a knock came from down stairs at the front door. While Cat helped Lauren with her make-up, Jade walked down stairs and opened the door. Andre stood at the front door, with his laptop bag over his shoulder and his speakers on the floor next to him wearing jeans, a white shirt and a loose thin black tie. 'Hey Jade' Andre smiled, picked up the speakers and walked in as Jade moved to the side.<p>

'Hey, you need help?' Andre looked at her and nodded 'yeah that would be great.' Jade nodded and walked away, 'Interesting.' Andre chuckled and shook his head before putting the speakers down next to a bare table, setting his laptop bag on top watching Lauren as she jumped down the stairs with Cat jumping after her. Lauren laughed and smiling as she turned to look at Andre. 'Hey Lauren, Hey lil 'red' Andre grinned, Lauren hopped over to him. 'Hi Andre!' Cat waved and jumped into the kitchen. Lauren smiled 'hey' Andre looked at her 'how come you're both hopping everywhere?' Lauren laughed 'Cat bet me ten bucks that she could hop long then me'

Andre nodded and chuckled, then looked at her up and down, while Lauren hopped 360. 'You look very lovely' Lauren beamed and blushed slightly 'why thank you sir' She curtsied, 'you look nice too' Andre smiled and bowed 'thank you mi' lady'

Lauren smirked then looked at his laptop bag, 'so you got some good songs for tonight?' Andre nodded 'yep, I should do, some black eyed peas, Rihanna… should be off the chain' he walked over to his laptop bag and took out his laptop, lying on the table. Lauren smiled 'cool' she watched him as he loaded up his laptop before squealing 'OH! Wait one sec!' She jumped quickly towards the stairs. Cat's voice came out of the kitchen 'you'd be faster if you didn't jump' followed by a giggle. Lauren continued to jump up the stairs, shouting 'Shut up, I'm not letting you win.' Lauren jumped up the stairs and into Cat's room, hopping towards her bag that laid on the floor near Jade's, searching through though it, finding her camera at the bottom. Andre set up his speakers either side of the table and in the corners of the room. Lauren hopped down the stairs and towards Andre as he sorted the wires for the speakers. 'Found it' she beamed as she hopped over to him. Andre smiled at her 'found what?' Lauren flashed her camera 'I want pictures of tonight,' she grinned.

Andre laughed, taking the camera off her and putting his hand on the small of her back, holding the camera in front of them, 'say music,' they both said in unison 'music' and Andre click the button and the camera's light flashed. Lauren grinned, as Andre handed the camera back to her 'cool.'

Jade walked in, her face showing she was clearly annoyed as Cat bounced in after her blabbering on about one of her brother crazy adventure, '…so as he finally got out of the well, the cheese guy hit with a baseball bat… or did he help him with a baseball bat?...' Cat shrugged and giggled. Jade mumbled 'how interesting' as she flopped onto the couch, Lauren smirked and walked over to Jade, sitting next to her. Cat squealed and pointed at Lauren 'ha! You lose! You stop bouncing' Cat bounced happily while she spin round a few times 'now you owe me ten bucks.' Lauren smiled, leaning forwards to balance her elbows on her knees 'tomorrow I'll give you it, okay?' Cat grinned and continued to bounce 'Kay, Kay!'

Andre chuckled then grabbed Lauren's camera from her 'Cat sit down,' Cat bounced over to the couch and sat next to Lauren, Jade looked at her 'you know you can stop bouncing now, right?' Cat shook her head 'I like bouncing!' She grinned as she fixed her hair. Jade raised her eye-brow and shook her head. Lauren leaned back as Jade put her arm round Lauren's shoulders, Andre smirked 'okay, say… kick ass,' Cat gasped loudly, Andre looked over to her 'sorry, say kick butts.'

Jade didn't bother saying it and just smirked, leaning close to Lauren while Lauren said 'kick butts,' besides Cat practically screaming it, grinning afterwards.

_This party should be good, just chillin' with my friends and people who really aren't my friends but it's easy to deal with. Who knows Vega might not come… wouldn't that be *sighs relaxing* amazing. Well I'll guess we shall see._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is done and hopefully, if my brain cooperates, chapter 5 should soon be on the way<strong>

**Please Please Please review, i love hearing what people think, whether its bad or good so do review**


	5. Jealousy

_Well we're one hour and a half into the party, Vega is here… shame. Along with her stupid sister and her stupid sister's stupid friends. Cat said she didn't mind so whatever. I haven't danced yet but Lauren keeps asking to dance with me, it's kinda annoying but I know I'm gonna give in sooner or later, bad thing is even she knows. But I like just sitting here in Beck's arms._

Jade sat with her legs over Beck's lap and her head resting against his shoulder with her hands wrapped around a cool drink. A smile played on her lips as she watched Cat dancing with Lauren, surrounded by a group of boys.

Andre stood in front of his laptop, banging out tunes though the speakers. As he lifted his head up his face dropped slightly as he saw Lauren and Cat dancing with some guys. His jaw clenched as he watch them dance, his ears turning red slightly as a guy put his hand on Lauren's waist. Robbie walked over to Andre, 'Hey man, cool party huh.' When Andre didn't answer Robbie gently nudge his arm, 'what?' Andre barked at Robbie, Robbie flinched slightly then relaxed, 'dude what's up?' he said as he followed Andre's gaze where it had previously been. Andre shook his head and started to walk round the table calling over his shoulder, 'watch my stuff, and don't play any rubbish' Robbie frowned then walked in front of the laptop, looking at the playlist.

Jade watch an annoyed Andre stormed over. Beck watched Andre as well, 'you alright bro?' Andre looked at him, 'no… no I'm not alright, do... do you not see that!' he turned, throwing his hand towards Lauren then turned back to look at Jade, 'aren't you even the least bit… angry!'

Jade smirked, looking at him as if to say –and – then she watched him squirm under her stare, Andre stepped back slightly, then lowered his eyes. Jade looked over at Lauren and Cat dancing then back to Andre 'I'm just glad she's having fun on the last day of summer,' she smiled, Andre gritted his teeth and his lips form a thin line. Jade smirked slightly, 'if you don't like, you do something about, cause' talking a sip from her drink, 'I'm going to enjoy myself, if that's alright with you.'

Andre looked at her annoyed then stormed away, staring at Lauren as he walk passed, going back to his laptop.

* * *

><p>Lauren laughed as she danced with Cat and some guys Cat was friends with, she felt a hand on her waist and looked up at the guy, his green eyes sparkled as a smile spread across his face, his dirty blond hair spiked up with his flawless sun-kissed skin, Lauren smiled back and continues to dance with him.<p>

When the song ended, Lauren went off to get a drink from the kitchen as she fanned herself with her hand. Lauren picked up a can of pepsi and pressed it to her forehead, smiling softly. A shy, 'hey' came from behind her, Lauren spun round to see the guy she was dancing with, as he stepped farther into the kitchen. Lauren smiled, 'hi' she leant against the table, looking at him as he walked closer 'so… you… enjoying the party?' he said, his eye hesitantly meeting hers. Lauren nodded 'yeah are you?' he nodded as well.

'I'm Eli, by the way' Lauren smirked slightly 'Lauren.' Eli smiled 'cool… so do you go to Hollywood Arts?' Lauren nodded 'yeah I'm just starting this year,' Eli raised his eyebrows 'oh really, so do I, what do planning to take?'

As they started to get into a conversation about school, Andre walked in with Cat as she spoke loudly over the music going on about something. Andre smiled lightly at her but it turned in to a harsh frown as his eyes fell on Lauren and Eli. Cat stopped speaking seeing Andre's face then turned to see Lauren and Eli, then looked at Andre sympathetically. She gently patted his arm then turned back to Eli and Lauren, 'hey Eli, could you help me bring in some more drinks?' she said as she walked over to him, 'yeah no problem' he said as he looked at cat then turned back to Lauren 'I'll see you later' Lauren smiled 'sure.' Eli smiled back and gently touched her arm. Andre's blood boiled and his fist clenched at the sight of it. His eyes narrowed as he watched Eli leave, but he never noticed. Once Eli left Andre strolled over to Lauren, 'you and Eli huh?' he forced a weak smile, Lauren nodded 'yeah, he's pretty cool but only in a friend sort of way' she said popping the cap on her can. Andre relaxed, letting himself breathe a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Lauren smiled 'I'm gonna go sit with Jade,' she walked towards the door, looking back at Andre, 'save me a dance?' Andre nodded; 'defiantly' He grinned and watched Lauren walk away.

* * *

><p>Andre stood in front of his laptop, music boomed out of the speakers, the lights were dim and the air was hot. A girl with black short hair, thin glasses and cream coloured skin, walked over to Andre, 'hey Andre' she smiled brightly, Andre looked up and smiled back 'Hey Sarah, you alright?' she nodded 'yeah I'm great just wanting to make a music request,' Andre opened the search box on his laptop 'shoot' Sarah walked round the table and stood next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaned over. 'hmm… have you got Kesha, we R who we R?' Andre typed it in and nodded 'yeah I have it,' He added it to the playlist, 'and you're number 8 on the list.' She grinned, 'Yay! She kissed his cheek 'thanks Andre' She skipped away and over to her friends. Andre smiled and laughed.<p>

Lauren watched from afar, her hands gripped her pepsi can and crushed it between her fingers and palm. Jade smirked as she looked over at Lauren 'good thing that was empty' Lauren throws daggers her way but Jade ignores them, leaning back in her chair. Lauren leans back in her chair glancing back at Andre before her eye fall to the ground. Jade sighed, standing up and grabbing Lauren's wrist while she pulled her up with her. Lauren tries to get out of her grip, 'Jade! What are you doing?' Jade continued to pull her, 'you wanted to dance?' Lauren tried to pull away, 'I don't think dragging me across the dance floor qualifies as dancing.' Jade raised her eye brow at her and pulled her in front and started to dance 'just dance you'll feel better' she smirked and started to move her arms as she held Lauren's hands, making her dance. Lauren sighed but started to dance.

_Jealousy, it's such a big thing. Everyone feels it, they might not admit it but they do. Some more than other. I admit, I can be jealous and a lot of the time I am when Beck talks to girls, some I trust like Lauren and Cat, well only Lauren and Cat really. But the way Andre acted with Lauren over Eli, it was.. cute and how Lauren acted over Andre and Sarah. It's so obverse they like each other but neither will make a move. Shall I help things along? Maybe… and I know what your thinking, Andre alittle old for Lauren right? Not really he's 16, he doesn't turn 17 til next March and Lauren turns 15 in October. I give them my blessing._

_Jealousy its everywhere and can occur at any moment, it's what happens when you're in love._

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Chapter 5 is done my friends :D hehe. i'd like to give thanks to High On Mariah84 for being my test audience, love you cheesecake :D<strong>

**i hope you liked it, i thought of eli from the pilot of victorious haha, i wonder if you noticed hehe. and i based sarah on my boyfriend's mom i do like her but i needed a girl to fill in :)**

**again hope you liked it, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Defiantly

**Chapter 6**

_It's now 12:30 am and the party's still going, some have started to go home and others are still going strong. Robbie's gone missing, none of us have seen him in a while but he'll be alright. Lauren is enjoying herself, but started to curl up into a ball on the couch and fall asleep. I've danced a few times with Beck and sometimes with Lauren. I've had some fun, nevertheless I'm ready to go to bed now._

Jade sat on the couch with her legs over Lauren's as she snuggled into the couch, her head rested against it, watching everyone around her. Beck danced with Cat as Lauren took a photo of them from the couch; Andre left his laptop, leaving the playlist as it was letting some of the final music play. Andre walked over to Lauren and sat on the arm of the chair, looking down at her, smiling softly. Lauren looked up at him with big blue eyes, 'hey' she mumbled, tiredly. Andre continued to smile, 'hey.' Beck finished dancing and walked over to Jade and the others 'hey you guys seen Robbie?' Andre shrugged, 'not seen him since earlier,' Lauren frowned, 'me either,' Jade rolled her eyes 'who cares?'

Beck and Lauren frowned at her but she shrugged and took a sip of her drink. Beck thought for a moment then started to walk away 'I'll go check the house, won't be long.' Beck walked into the kitchen and before going into the back yard only finding a few groups of people hanging out. Beck went up the stairs and checked some of the bedrooms and the on-suits; he came to the family bathroom and heard banging against the door. Beck frowned and walked hesitantly over to the door. He put his ear near the door and listened, he heard quiet grunts and heavy breathing followed by Robbie's voice 'oh baby' along with a girls voice that Beck couldn't quite recognize 'harder Robbie harder' the door started to bang harder.

Beck snickered slightly then gently knocked on the door 'Robbie? It's Beck.' The door immediately stopped 'Beck what's up?' Robbie's wimpy voice said; Beck bit his lip trying not to laugh. 'The gang was wondering where you were,'

'Well I'm here and everything's fine, so could you please leave now.' Beck nodded, 'sure thing buddy,' the door started to bang again. Beck walked down stairs, smirking.

* * *

><p>Jade looked up as Beck walked into the living room, 'hey babe, so did you find puppet boy?' Beck chuckled slightly and nodded. Andre looked at him, raising his eye brow 'well…?' Beck looked at Andre then Lauren, 'I'll tell you later.' Andre frowned, confused, then looked at Lauren and Jade, who both shrugged. Lauren relaxed into the couch, resting the side of her head on Andre's knee; Jade took hold of Beck's hand and pulled him closer, kissing him gently.<p>

Where ever you will go by Charlene Soraia began to play in the background and Beck gently pulled Jade to her feet and walked over to the dance floor with her, Jade glared at him but he just smirked. Beck wrapped his arms round Jade's waist and pulled her close, Jade wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to pull her closer, her smirk spreading into a smile. They rested their forehead against the others, looking into each other's eyes as they slowly danced. Lauren watched, smiling as she took out her camera and took a picture of them from the couch, making it zoom in for a close up.

Andre stood, Lauren pouted for him taking her cushion away, he held out his hand. 'Do I still get my dance?' he smiled, Lauren nodded 'Defiantly' she said as she took his hand. Andre gently pulled her to her feet and led her to the dance floor; he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her a little closer, Lauren gently put her hands on his shoulders, blushing. They bother avoided each other's eyes, slowly danced in awkward silence. Andre looked at her, 'so have you enjoyed tonight?' Lauren nodded 'yeah it's been a lot of fun, have you?' Andre smiled, 'yeah, I have.'

Jade continued to look into Beck's eyes, smiling tenderly and kissed him, he kissed her back, lovingly. Jade rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Beck rested his head on Jade's and whispered in her ear 'I love you, Jadelyn West.'

Jade smiled and look at him, her hand softly going to his cheek 'I love you, Beck Oliver.'

_Tonight was incredible; I had a great time with Beck. He also told me about Robbie… HAHAHAHA! I was in hysterics when he told me, Robbie Shapiro having sex! Haha, that girl must be blind, dump and just plain stupid. The parties finished and now everyone's left only me, Lauren and Cat are still here, cleaning up. Lauren had fun as well and she's relaxed about tomorrow so everything should be fine._

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading :D hope you enjoyed, i know this chapter is a little shorter then my others but i just need a good ending to the party<strong>

**please please please review, i love hearing them**

**and do listen to 'Where ever you will go by Charlene Soraia' its such a pretty song**


	7. First Day Part 1

_The first day of the last year, the joy. I'm not that bothered, I suppose. I'm driving Cat and Lauren to school, after spending the night at Cat's house. They're both singing to the radio very loudly, they're trying to beat each other in volume, I think my ear drums are going to explode, ha, that would be fun._

Jade pulled into the school parking lot as Cat finished on a high and loud note. Lauren covered her ears, laughing her head off. Jade switched the radio off, causing Cat to stop and pout. 'We're here' Jade said turning the engine off. Cat clapped happily and leaped out of the car, Lauren smirked at Cat's giddiness and got out of the car as well. Jade grabbed her keys and climbed out, opening the boot of the car with a switch under her seat. Cat grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, Lauren grabbed her own bag along with Jade's then closed the boot, and she handed the bag over to Jade.

A car horn beeped behind them, causing the girls to jump and turn around. A small girl got out of the car, slamming the door. 'I got it mom!' the girl yelled. 'Heaven!' Lauren screamed as she ran to the girl, hugging her tightly. Heaven grinned and hugged her back 'hey Lauren!' Cat and Jade walked over, Cat stuck her head in the window 'hi aunt Kate' The older woman smiled 'hello dear, I'm afraid I have to go, works calling,' Cat quickly got her head out of the car as it pulled away. Lauren let go of Heaven and Cat gave her a quick hug, 'hey Heaven, how was your summer?' Heaven huffed, 'I have absolutely nothing to tell you about my summer because it was horrible! I swear, I went to at least double as many boring trips as last summer!' she turned to Lauren, 'I have to stay at your house ASAP to get me back to sanity, or I'm gonna lose it!' Lauren laughed and smiled, her best friend was back. They never see each other over the summer because Heaven's parents dragged her on boring business trips that turn into even more boring vacations because she's an only child. Heaven liked to spend as much time as possible at Lauren and Jade's house to get away from them.

Lauren linked arms with Heaven and started to walk into school, Cat and Jade following them. They all still had 15 more minutes until they had to go to home room so they decided to go to the Asphalt Café. As they made their way over to the Asphalt Café, Jade felt a pair of arms go around her waist. 'hey babe,' Beck's voice whispered in her ear. Jade smiled, turning round in his arms, 'hey' she kissed him softly. A cough came from behind Jade, she pulled away from Beck and turned around, keeping his arms around her, Lauren stood raising her eye brow with her arms crossed of her chest, 'coming?' Jade shrugged turning back to Beck 'I'll catch up' she smirked and started to kiss Beck again. Lauren rolled her eyes and continued to walk with Heaven and Cat.

Andre watched the girls come over, smiling softly. Robbie was sat next to him, talking to Tori. Cat skipped over in her normal manner 'HI!' She grinned as she sat next to Tori. Heaven sat next to Cat while Lauren sat in-between Heaven and Andre. Heaven pointed at Tori 'hey you're Tori, right?' She nodded, Heaven smiled 'good I hate getting names wrong.' Lauren smiled 'so… how is everyone after last night?' everyone groaned and started to grumble about how tried they all felt. Robbie piped up 'I feel great,' Andre chuckled 'I bet you do,' everyone burst out laughing. Robbie shrugged and grinned, Lauren and Heaven looked at each other and shrugged, having no idea what they're going on about.

The bell rang and everyone started to move for home room. Lauren and Heaven linked arms again, walking through the halls until they found their room; they stood in front of the door, 'you ready?' Heaven nodded, 'let's do this,' neither moved a muscle. Lauren nudge her slightly 'you first' Heaven shook her head 'age before beauty,' Lauren shook her head, 'small before tall' Heaven frowned at her 'you're like… an inch taller than me' Lauren smirked and shrugged 'rock, paper, scissors?' Heaven nodded, 'rock' Lauren turned slightly to face her 'Paper' Heaven looked at Lauren's hand 'scissors,' Heaven drew a flat hand while Lauren drew a fist. Heaven grinned 'paper covers rock' Lauren smiled weakly '2 out of 3?'

Heaven pointed at the door 'go' Lauren huffed and opened the door, she walked into a room full of kids and smiled nervously, Heaven followed close behind. A woman with long blonde hair and a thin body stood at the front of the room, leaning against the desk, casually.

'Hello girls, you're a little late but I'll let you off because it's only the first day' she said in a British accent and smiled kindly. They both nodded and took seats at the back of the room. The woman stood in front of the desk, 'well now you're all here… hello and welcome to Hollywood Arts, I'm your home room teacher, Miss Evans, I'll also be a few of yours script writing teacher. Today's going to be pretty easy, I'll be giving you your timetables for this year and then the first few periods of the day we'll be decorating your lockers, if you don't finish it by then you'll have to do it in your free time, I've got paints and other things to help decorate your lockers with and we'll do that in about half an hour after I do a register check and get through all the boring bits' she smiled softly. Lauren relaxed into her chair, knowing she's going to like this teacher.

Miss Evans had gone through the rules; clothes, behaviour, lessons after school stuff she handed out timetables, Lauren choose Musical/Instrumental Classes, Improvisation, Scriptwriting/Screenwriting/Movie Making, Vocal Music and Museum Studies (Photography). She had a few lessons with Heaven even some with the others in the group.

Now everyone in homeroom was outside their lockers. Lauren's Locker was underneath Heaven's; apparently Jade had had a 'word' with the lady at the front desk to put Lauren and Heaven's Locker close together. Lauren and Heaven worked on Heaven's locker first, spray painting it light pink with pieces of paper stuck over it with different random words written on it all different colours. Lauren spray painted hers pale blue and stuck photo's onto the cover; pictures of her and Jade when they were little, pictures of Lauren and Heaven when they first met, Picture of Cat and Jade in plays, pictures of Jade and Beck and of Lauren and Andre as well as other pictures of all of the gang.

_The day is going alright but I miss my bed, at least we aren't doing anything just talking about lessons. Got my timetable, Lauren and Heaven are in my improv class and this other thing were seniors help the freshmen's out with stuff, totally stupid if you ask me. I like Heaven, she always at our house her parents don't seem to give a damn about her, like mine and Lauren's I suppose that's why I feel protective of her, she's like another sister. Her and Lauren met in first grade, roughly the same time I met Cat cause Heaven and Cat are cousins, whenever I took Lauren to Cat's they always hang out. I expect her to be seeing her lots this year now that I can take her home with us from school._

* * *

><p><strong>yay! chapter 7! hehe!<strong>

**today is High on Maraih84's birthday and i thought it best to unload this chapter today because she OC'ed Heaven :D  
>thanks for reading and i hope you like it <strong>

**reviews make me smile :D:D:D:D**

**also if anyone can guess who Robbie had 'Fun' with will get a mention or possibly an OC in my story :)  
>A) Tori?<br>B) Cat?  
>C) Trina?<br>D) New Girl?  
>E) New Guy?<strong>


	8. First Day Part 2

**Chapter 8**

Everthing was pretty normal for the rest of the day. Lauren sat with Heaven, Andre and Robbie for lunch. Heaven grabbed a couple of Lauren's fries whenever she wasn't looking. Cat and Tori walked over with their lunch. Robbie smiles at Cat as she sat next to him as Tori sat next to Cat and Heaven.

Everyone said hi and talked about their subjects, 'I've got double improve last with you guys' Lauren said staring at her timetable, as Heaven nabbed another fry. Cat grinned 'Same here,' Heaven looked at her 'that's why she said you guys,' Cat frowned 'oh'.

Lauren smirked slightly, Andre looked at her and Heaven 'so how did you decorate your lockers?' Heaven spoke first 'well we painted mine pink and stuck pieces of paper with random words on it.' Andre smiles and nodded 'very cool,' Lauren smiled, 'took for ever to think of that many words' She said. Cat smiled, 'OH I should have helped!' Tori nodded, 'Cat does say lots random things,' Cat grinned as everyone chuckled, Tori looked at Lauren 'what about you locker Lauren?' Lauren put her timetable in her pocket, 'we painted the background light blue then stuck photos on,' Andre nodded and smiled 'like a collage?' Lauren nodded 'yeah, every now and then I'll update it and add new photos.' Andre smiled and leaned closer 'am I on there?' Lauren blushed slightly and smirked 'yeah, everyone is, even Tori although I just met her' She smiled at Tori and Tori grinned 'yay I made the locker' Andre smirked and look back at Lauren 'what home room teacher did you get?', 'Miss Evans?' Lauren said slightly unsure, turning to Heaven who nodded. Andre nodded 'the script writing teacher?' Lauren nodded; Tori leaned over 'isn't that the teacher Robbie had a crush on last year?' Everyone laughed as Robbie turned bright red 'did not!'

* * *

><p>Beck and Jade walked over, Beck's arm around Jade's waist as his free hand carried his lunch. He walked round the table and sat between heaven and Tori. Jade followed and sat between him and Tori, glaring at her from the corner of her eye, Tori gulped slightly, shifting uneasily. Beck put his arm around Jade's shoulders, kissing her on the side of her head. He looked at everyone 'hey guys,' they all said hi, Heaven looked nervously at Beck her 'hi' shaky slightly, Lauren smirked, looking at Heaven before looking at Beck and Jade 'where have you two been?' Jade shrugged 'you want me to tell you the truth or lie?' Lauren thought for a moment 'lie to me' Jade smirked 'Studying in the library,' Lauren nodded, grabbing her drink and taking a sip, Cat frowned ' I didn't know we has a library' Jade frowned at her opening her mouth to say something then shook her head, grabbing one of Beck's sandwiches and taking a bite of it. Beck raised his eye brow, 'would you like a bite of my sandwich?' Jade shrugged 'I'm good' she said, shaking her head. Beck chuckled, eating his sandwich, Lauren smirked, continues to eat her lunch. Lauren looked down at her fries 'hey! Who's been eating my fries!' the gang laughed as Lauren huffed and pouted, Heaven pushed her fries over to Lauren 'have some of mine, but you owe me' Lauren nodded and ate some of Heaven's fries. The group laughed harder as Heaven winked at them, smirking.<p>

_Vega ugh, I was a little annoyed that Beck sat next to her but I can't stay mad… well not now anyway. Oh and if you're wondering where me and Beck were, I suppose you'll have to keep wondering. I like most of the lessons I got this year, pretty much all of them are with Beck which I enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>i know thats it's been awhile to update and that this chapter is very small, but i'm preparing for exams that are coming up for me in Jan and i haven't been able to type up what i've written, along with me working on a new fanfiction but it wont be for Victorious its for something else <strong>

**anyway hope you like the chapter and review! review! review!**

**i hope you all have a very merry christmas and a happy new year! shout out to High on Mariah84 and LizGilliesFanForever for giving great reviews and being such good friends :D**


	9. First Day Part 3

**Chapter 9**

_Man is this day starting to drag on. I can't wait until that last bell of the day rings and I can leave and grab a coffee, I'm dying for one. _

They all sat in improve class, waiting for their teacher to show up even though it had been 15 minutes already. Jade sat with her legs over Beck's, with her arms folded across her chest. Robbie sat next to Beck with the usual puppet missing. Andre, Lauren, Heaven, Cat and Tori sat on the row in front, the rest of the class spread out amongst the class room.

Cat looked over at Robbie saying in her usual peppy manner 'Robbie? Where's Rex?' Robbie looked at her, 'he's on a time out in my locker.' Heaven turned to face him, 'why?' Robbie looked sheepishly at her 'it's a long story' Heaven raised her eyebrows then looked around the room, 'oh cause we're sooo pressed for time,' Robbie laughed nervously. Andre and Lauren had dropped their conversation and listened to Robbie, 'well I've… been… seeing this girl…' Lauren and Heaven oooh-ed and giggled, Robbie smiled 'yeah and she's really great and I really like her but Rex is causing so many problems.' Heaven shrugged 'just get rid of him,' Robbie gasped 'you can't just get rid of a person,' Lauren sighed 'Robbie he's just a puppet' Robbie stood up 'he's not a puppet!' Heaven held up her hands 'alright, alright' Robbie sat back down, Andre whispered to Lauren and Heaven 'don't even try, we've been telling him for years that Rex is a puppet.'

Sikowitz walked into the room doing a handstand then flopped onto the floor with a thus then quickly stood up, 'well hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed your holiday, it's good to see the old faces and new faces' gesturing at Lauren, Heaven and other new students, 'next week we'll be doing the bird scene for the new students but to day… DRIVE BY ACTING EXERCISE! You're all the person sat next to you!' Jade dropped her legs from Beck's lap and unfolded her arms while Beck put his legs over Jade's and folded his arms, sighing and rolling his eyes, in a very Jade like way. Andre pretended to be and Lauren pretended to be Andre, Cat and heaven played each other as well as Tori and Robbie being each other.

As the lessoned continued everyone continued to be each other until the end of the lesson. If they broke character Sikowitz lunged a green ball at them, cat and Heaven broke character lots of times and by the end of the lesson their bodies were covered in bruises. The bell rang and Sikowitz told everyone to get out. Lauren, Heaven and Jade walked over to her car, Lauren held out her hand as Jade dumped her bag on her as she unlocked the car. Lauren and Heaven walked round to the boot of the car as jade got in the driver's seat, Lauren opened the boot and put her and Jade's bag in it, Heaven did the same. Lauren climbed in to the passenger seat as Heaven closed the boot and got in the back seat. Jade switched the car on and the radio, Lauren looked round confused 'hey where's Cat?' Heaven looked at Lauren 'she's going over to Tori's' Lauren nodded as Jade started to drive.

As they turned onto their street, Jade looked over at Lauren 'I'm gonna go over to Beck's, you cool with that?' Lauren looked at her and nodded 'sure, mom's not home till 6' she looks over her shoulder at Heaven 'you're not going till 8:30?' Heaven nodded 'yeah I'll be needing a lift too' Jade nodded 'alright I'll be home by 8' Jade pulled the car up outside the house, Lauren and Heaven climbed out of the car 'thanks Jade,' Heaven said, Jade nodded, Lauren smiled 'thanks Jade.' Jade nodded again 'have you got your keys?' Lauren smirked 'yes mother' Jade glared at her 'take my bag inside too, little girl' Lauren smirked while Heaven passed Lauren her bag and Jade's. Lauren waved at Jade 'love you' Jade nodded 'so you should' turned, laughing, and headed towards the house with Heaven. Watched them go into the house then started to drive to Beck's.

_I hope Lauren will be ok. Who I'm I kidding of course she'll be fine, Heaven will be with her when mom's home. Dad's still out of the country on a "business meeting" if you can call having a holiday with your female business partner in Spain a business meeting. Not that mom or Lauren knows, dad made me swear not to tell her, which means I'll be getting a new car soon enough. But he said he was coming home next week, but I doubt it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>hey guys, thanks for reading, please do review i enjoy hearing them and the more i get the quicker the chapters will come out :)<em>**


End file.
